Such a conventional cable or the like protection and guide device has a structure in which a plurality of units are connected to each other with wires. The cable or the like is inserted into the units. Each unit comprises a member having a rectangular section including a body having a channel-shaped section comprising a pair of side plates and a connecting plate, which connects lower ends of the side plates, and a lid hinge-connected to an upper end of the side plate. The wire is insertion-passed through a through hole in the side plate. The side plate of each unit is formed in a rectangle on a bending outer peripheral side and in a trapezoid on a bending inner peripheral side when viewed from a side. When the respective units are in a linear mode, vertical pieces forming front and rear edges of bending outer peripheral side portions of the side plates make contact with each other and as the respective units become in a bending mode, they are obliquely moved so that oblique sides forming front and rear edges of bending inner peripheral side portions make contact with each other (see for example Patent Reference 1).
In another cable or the like protection and guide device, a number of link chains are adjacently disposed and a rope member passes through a rope passage, which penetrates the respective chain links. Each of the link chains has a H-shaped section and is formed so that the bending outer peripheral side of a side wall is rectangular and the bending inner peripheral side of the side wall is trapezoidal when viewed from the side. When the respective link chains are in a linear mode, side end edges of vertical pieces forming the front and rear edges of bending outer peripheral side portions make contact with those of adjacent link frame members and as the respective link chains become in a bending mode, they are obliquely moved about a link disk disposed between link chains so that the side end edges of oblique sides forming bending inner peripheral side portions make contact with those of the link frame members (see for example Patent Reference 2).
In still another cable or the like protection and guide device, a chain unit member comprises members of rectangular sections including opposed pair of side plates with a space, a supporting plate, which connects lower portions of the side plates and a closing member removably attached to an upper portion of the side plate. The respective chain unit members are adjacently disposed, and connected by belt-shaped elastic connecting members inserted into inner spaces each formed of side plates, a supporting plate and a closing member. Side wall portions of the respective chain unit members are trapezoidal. When the respective chain unit members are in a linear mode, front and rear edges of side wall portions make contact with each other. As they become in a bending mode, bending inner peripheral side corners of the side wall portions make contact with each other (see for example Patent Reference 3).
Patent Reference 1: Publication of Japanese Utility Model No. Hei-6-11740.
Patent Reference 2: Publication of Japanese Laid-open Patent No. Hei-8-47153.
Patent Reference 3: Publication of Japanese Laid-open Patent No. Hei-9-177902